


Better Act Like You Know Who I Am

by Fudgyokra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Barbara is mister steal yo girl, Breast Fucking, F/F, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: "Come on, Pammy. It's cute she thinks we're up to somethin' naughty." Or: Barbara and Kori crash Pam and Harleen's date.





	Better Act Like You Know Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Internet's "Special Affair."

For the tenth time that evening, Barbara peered longingly at the illuminated exit sign nestled in the corner of the building, and for the tenth time, Jason had to redirect her attention with a snap of his fingers. Between them, on the café table strewn with Barbara’s paperwork and Jason’s romance novels, her coffee was no longer giving off wisps of steam, and the previously alluring brown of a fresh brew suddenly looked more like a murky mug of disappointment.

“Babs,” Jason began, “I’m sure you two will hit it off. Quit worrying, would you?”

Barbara pinched her lips together and stirred her tepid drink while Jason’s own sweated a ring of condensation so large it bled into the corner of some of her notes. Frustrated, she pushed the plastic frappe cup toward his end of the table and unstuck her paper from the wood. “Jason,” she said, matching his long-suffering tone, “I’m not worried. I’m annoyed.There’s a difference.”

Amused by the lie, Jason laughed as he leaned back in his chair, dragging his nearly-empty cup with him alongside a bookstore copy of _Wuthering Heights_.Barbara wanted to point out he already owned a copy of that one, just to be snide, but she knew better than to divert the conversation. It’d only make Jason think he’d won.

“Dick is always late. No use getting annoyed about it,” he said.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” It was true. The two of them had dated on and off for so many years that she felt she had a distinct advantage when it came to pinning down Dick’s flaws. Sometimes it felt like he had none, and other times it felt like he had many, but despite the dumb fights they’d gotten into, the two of them were closer than a lot of people could claim to be. Which is, de facto, why she’d been waiting at that table for upwards of twenty minutes past when they were supposed to meet instead of gathering her things and ditching him for better pursuits.

He was her best friend, and best friends weathered through delayed paperwork and unreasonable tardiness for the sake of meeting their best friend’s new girlfriend. Didn’t they?

By the time Jason had finished sucking down the rest of his frozen caramel monstrosity, the door to the bookstore’s café swung open with a pleasant ding, drawing Barbara’s gaze in an instant. _Finally._

The first person to enter was a woman so tall and beautiful that even Jason couldn’t help the emphatic “Damn,” that spilled before Barbara could shut him up with a glare. At easily six feet, or perhaps even taller, the stranger towered over Dick, who followed her as she made a beeline for the coffee bar with a kind of enthusiasm that practically every Bat could relate to. Something about caffeine.

“Another redhead,” Jason said, forcing Barbara’s attention back to him. His grin was sharp as he indulged himself in the joke Barbara saw coming from a mile away. “Someone’s got a type.”

She rolled her eyes and wiggled a paperclip onto the thick stack of data she’d managed to mine while they'd waited. “I think that might sound better coming from someone whose boyfriend isn’t a redhead.”

As expected, Jason flicked a pinkie away from his cup and pointed at her in agreement. “Touché.”

When Dick and the new girl claimed their seats, each with a coffee in hand, Barbara felt weirdly mesmerized by the shock of toxic green that made up the stranger’s eyes. Those eyes landed on her within seconds, and out of all the possibilities she had lined up for how this first meeting was going to go, she didn’t expect to be greeted with, “I did not imagine you would be so tiny! Particularly in the chest.”

Jason cawed a laugh so loud and abrupt that it attracted the attention of practically everyone in the room. Some of them strayed and some lingered, but Barbara couldn’t be bothered when more pressing matters demanded her attention. Placidly, she raised a brow at Dick’s mortified expression. “Wow. Lovely to meet you too, uh…”

“Koriand’r of Tamaran,” the woman replied sweetly, extending her hand as if completely unfazed by her own jarring introduction. “You may call me Kori.”

“Kori’s not from earth,” Dick explained, red-faced, as if Barbara couldn’t have told that much from his date’s orange skin and glowing eyes alone. “She has a hard time understanding customs sometimes.”

Seeming no more affected by her words than before, Kori agreed by way of a nod and the words, “I’m sorry, ah—Babs, yes?”

“Barbara,” Barbara replied flatly. She did not make a move to shake Kori’s hand, which seemed to puzzle the woman even if she said nothing about it, instead placing it gingerly back in her lap before eyeing Dick with shimmering interest.

“I am told you two used to ‘date’!” When Kori said the word “date,” she put an emphasis on it that would have ruffled Barbara enough without the air quotes she drew with her fingers added in with it.

“We did,” she replied, shoving her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. “For years, actually.”

At that, Kori’s cheerful expression soured a little, bringing a wry smile to Barbara’s face that got even Jason to clear his throat. “Okay,” he announced, collecting his armful of novels, “I’m gonna ring these babies up and get back to the nest. Hopefully Roy hasn’t burned the place down trying to cook.”

Barbara and Dick offered the man half-hearted waves of dismissal, earning a snort for their efforts. Still, Jason left without further incident, which Barbara took as a bad sign. No ribbing, no arguing. What gives?

Dick, seeming to spot _precisely _what gives, gripped Kori’s arm and damn near squeaked out, “Uh, babe, it’s not really polite to stare.”

Barbara had scarcely taken her eyes off Jason’s retreating, book-encumbered form before she realized Kori was indeed staring analytically right at her chest, as if she couldn’t believe she was seeing someone so flat. The look made Barbara’s otherwise minor irritation spike into a strangely defensive kind of anger. “Not polite is an understatement,” she snapped, grabbing her mug with both hands just to cover the view.

Kori apologized again, but this time actually seemed to mean it, if the furrow of her brows and the plush pout of her lips meant anything. Between that and her next words being, “They’re very nice,” Barbara wasn’t sure what to make of the scrutinizing and so dutifully took a sip of the coffee she’d long since abandoned, if only as an excuse not to respond. She was pretty sure the red flush blooming across her cheeks did her in, because Dick chuckled, and when she looked up at him, he was rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

Hesitantly, she said, “Thank you?” and watched Kori’s face light up sunny in a way that made her stomach flip. Her opinions regarding the newcomer were not unlike a mess of cables now, but the obvious attraction she was feeling rather stunted her ability to untangle them for the time being. That was new.

For a while, all they did was stare at one another, before Dick coughed into his elbow and announced, with a jab of forced enthusiasm, “I’m gonna go grab a refill, give you two some time to get to know each other.”

Kori giggled and watched him head back toward the counter while Barbara kept her eyes fixed on his coffee, not a single sip taken from it. Still steaming. Idly, she slid it toward herself and claimed it as her own. Served him right for ditching them like that.

Worse still, the instant Kori looked back at her, there was something dangerous burning in her eyes, striking a fire in Barbara that had nothing to do with fear. “I must be honest with you,” she began, as if she hadn’t done plenty of that already, “I am a little concerned about his feelings toward you.”

“Toward me?” she repeated, dumbfounded. “What we had is done now. There _are _no feelings between us. Besides, even if there were, neither of us are going to betray your relationship like that.”

Kori looked at her a moment longer, assessing her face, and then her own turned softer, muscles relaxing where they’d gone rigid. “That is the problem,” she confessed. “There is no relationship. I can see that he has feelings for me, as I do for him, but…”

Barbara couldn’t help the way her brows rose nearly into her hairline, or the way her only response for a good chunk of time was only a lone, nonplussed, “Oh.”

While she thought of what might be helpful to add, her gaze wandered past the floor-to-ceiling glass of the café’s window, to the expanse of the busy Gotham sidewalks. In the midst of her blank observation, her mental processes screeched to a stop when she spotted a shock of green skin among them. An arm, bedecked in leaves indicative of none other than Poison Ivy, was dragging a blonde woman through the crowd by the wrist with a sense of urgency that couldn’t be missed.

When they passed the street lamp blocking Barbara’s view, she realized with a start that it was Harley trotting after. That couldn’t be good.

She set Dick’s coffee mug down and shot to her feet with a noisy scrape of her chair. “Hey, listen, I left something in my car. Give me a minute?” Before Kori could even hope to answer, Barbara sped through the exit she’d been eyeing so greedily all night, grateful to be out in the cooling evening air, in spite of having to leave her paperwork behind in her pursuit.

It wouldn’t take long, she reasoned, to follow the two of them and get a sense of what they were up to. Were they planning the perfect crime? Rushing to a captive’s holding place? Fleeing from the scene of a grisly beat-down? The possibilities were numerous, but gleaning information she could transfer to Bruce or Damian or Tim might at least free her from Kori’s uncomfortable bedside manner for long enough that it encouraged her to get bored and go home. Win-win.

Carefully, she wound her way between civilians, twisting this way and that to approach her targets as close as she dared without alerting them. The way they were chatting loudly (or rather, Harley was chatting loudly while Ivy listened with a smile) made it relatively easy to sneak up behind them. She didn’t know how long she spent tailing them, but it had been several blocks of eavesdropping on nothing more than flirtatious banter, long-winded stories, and face-reddening innuendo, and by the time the two women descended upon their final location, Barbara was ashamed to find it was only a nondescript yogurt shop, nestled in between the East Side bank and the flower shop where Jason liked to buy bouquets he pretended were for anyone other than Roy, even if Barbara could call his bluff from a mile away.

Damn it.All this time, she’d been tiptoeing around the city hoping to stop the villains in their tracks—for a crime, not a _date._

At the thought of returning to the café, dodging Dick’s questions and Kori’s forwardness, Barbara made the decision to snoop a little longer, desperately hoping for the tables to turn, for the women to burst free of their civilian constraints bearing weapons and a dastardly plot to go with them. It became less of a spy mission and more of a bid for more time to herself, but the longer she watched Harley titter inside the store, the worse she felt about being where she was, crouched around the alley corner, white-knuckling the brick and biting her lip with every secret kiss the two snuck that she was intruding upon.

Eventually, they returned to the outside tables with their yogurt cups in hand and sat. Barbara’s whole body deflated with the disappointed breath that’d been brewing in her lungs. Nothing. Only a date, after all. Just when she thought she couldn’t feel any more foolish, she turned to leave and came face to (impressive) chest with the last person on earth she wanted to see.

If her gasp hadn’t given her away, Kori’s loud, pondering, “What are you doing?” definitely did the trick.

“_Nothing,_” she hissed, putting her hands on Kori’s upper arms hoping to push her away, only to find she couldn’t budge the alien even an inch. Her eyes flickered between her hands for just a fraction of a second, but Kori’s smile and devilishly furrowed brow told her she hadn’t been as quick as she thought. She let go and scrubbed her hands through her hair frantically. “You have to get out of here,” she continued, trying to maintain a whisper in her panic. “The last thing I want is to be caught spying on—”

“Our date?” a voice accused from behind, and no amount of posturing and laughing it off could make Barbara’s face any less crimson when faced with Ivy’s judgmental sneer and crossed arms. “It’s far too late for that.”

Beside her, Harley giggled and curled her fingers around Ivy’s arm. “Come on, Pammy. It’s cute she thinks we’re up to somethin’ naughty.”

“Ithink it’s offensive and rude,” Ivy answered without missing a beat. Pointedly, her arms curled tighter around her midsection, dislodging Harley’s hand.

Barbara tucked her hair behind her ear and gesticulated wildly while she thought for the right words. Finally, she said, “Oh, I wasn’t spying on you.”

Okay, she was normally a lot better at this, she swore. Kori’s imposing warmth beside her made things that much more difficult, though, and she stuck to her excuses without entertaining the flimsy reasoning behind them.

Pleasantly enough, Kori untucked the strand of hair Barbara had just put away and curled it around her finger. Before Barbara’s brain could come back online in time to snap at it, the alien said, sweetly, “We are also on a date. It is, as you say, the ‘coincidence’ that we’ve run into you here.”

Barbara could give credit where credit was due, and Kori’s excuse made a remarkable amount of sense. “Yes!” she agreed with perhaps more enthusiasm than she should have. “We came to get some yogurt! Can’t get enough of it.”

Ivy and Harley exchanged a long, meaningful look. Barbara was certain she was toast, but, finally, Ivy said, “Always a pleasure to meet a fellow…yogurt fan.” Her grin seemed intimately knowing, which was creepy in its own right without Harley’s conspiratorial giggle making it worse.

“Nothin’ like a big ol’ lick of froyo,” Harley added.

“What is ‘froyo’?” Kori looked down at Barbara with her mouth arranged in that damned pout again, fingertip poking against it like a confused puppy. A confused, six-foot, muscular, gorgeous puppy.

“It’s just short for ‘frozen yogurt,’ _babe._ Now let’s get going before we ruin these ladies’ good time.”

Ivy swirled her spoon around in her little biodegradable cup and said, “It’s no bother at all. In fact, I insist you two spend some time with us. We can…get to know each other.” The grin was still there, and Harley giggled even harder this time, covering her mouth with a hand as she snorted.

With a sinking feeling, Barbara started to pull back, to disagree and save herself the embarrassment of faking a double date with her ex-boyfriend’s not-quite-girlfriend and a pair of notorious villains, but before she could, Kori clapped her hands together in amusement and cheered out a “Yes!”

Barbara was beginning to think she was doing this on purpose to spite her. “Well I guess that settles it, then, huh?” she said, hollowly. “I just can’t say no to that precious face.”

Pointedly, Kori shot her a sidelong glance, eyes glittering above a devious smirk.

Out of all the strange happenings Barbara had dealt with in her life, she never would have figured this to be one of them. Yet, there she was, perusing a flower shop next to an alien babe, a painted harlequin, and a green woman who controlled plants. Life always found a way to surprise her.

For a grueling period of time, they walked around and chatted about absolute nonsense, sniffing flowers here and there, being disgustingly close to each other as if the four of them were actually on friendly terms. More than friendly in regards to Harley and Ivy, who spent a great deal of that time whispering into each other’s ears and sharing smiles so cloyingly sweet Barbara felt a pang of real guilt for the misplaced blame of their theoretical misdeeds.

“Oh, look,” Ivy said, suddenly, with a reverence in her voice that broke Barbara out of her self-guilt-trip, “this one is beautiful.”

Apparently, ‘this one’ was a flower: wine red and in an admittedly attractive state of bloom. Barbara’s terse smile didn’t seem to appease Ivy, but Kori’s fawning did, and so when Kori leaned in to smell, Barbara did too. It seemed innocuous, despite the paranoia thrumming in her veins at any of Ivy’s small gestures of kindness. Years of fighting against them had programmed it into her, she supposed. And yet, no harm done yet by the pair of supposed super-villains. Perhaps she was becoming a bit too much like Bruce.

As they continued further into the store, a feeling arose; something strangely familiar but out of reach of Barbara’s understanding, like a memory so far removed she couldn’t quite place the details of it. Several minutes ticked by, and after each one she felt herself getting more and more hazy, almost as if she were intoxicated. It might have been allergies, she guessed, or some light-headedness from being surrounded by so much pollen—and then it hit her.

They’d been drugged. Not just with any drug, but with the body-wracking taint of Ivy’s pollen, known for qualities Barbara didn’t even want to think about in the proximity of any of her current company.

Panicked, she glanced toward Kori, catching sight of her teetering form before catching the briefest, shimmering glimpse of Harley pulling a gun on an unsuspecting cashier, whose hands were skyward and whose voice was chattering fearfully away about something Barbara couldn’t hear past the loud rush of blood in her ears.

“Barbara,” Kori slurred beside her, “are Earth flowers supposed to make you this woozy?”

She took two steps forward, blood pulsing, eyes manic in their struggle to focus on any one thing. A blur of green arose suddenly before her, followed by an arriving white-black-and-red blur.

“No, darling,” Ivy’s voice answered, dripping honey as much as venom. “I’m appalled you think I’d ever willingly set foot into a graveyard like this without an ulterior motive, but at least I got you out of the way.”

“Either of ya want a present from next door?” Harley asked, followed by a nasty laugh.

“The bank!” Barbara gasped, just before stumbling over something—a vine, she realized—and winding up in the arms of one of her foes. Another look at Kori told her the green blur of Ivy’s silhouette held her aloft, and during the brief seconds she’d taken to understand that, she hadn’t noticed where they’d traveled until they found themselves dumped unceremoniously into an empty security room. She didn’t want to know what had happened to the person on duty, nor did she want to anticipate precisely what would come next for either Kori or herself. “You—you—” She struggled to think, let alone speak. As she looked blearily from the floor to the figures standing tall above, seeming to be too close and too far away all at once, both minuscule and giant, she finally found the words, stupid though they might have been. “You said you were on…a date…”

Mellifluously, Pam returned, “Well, I suppose we are. Bank robbing just happens to be part of the plan.”

“Innit romantic?” Harley swooned.

After another bright peal of disjointed laughter, sounding as though it came from a place far underwater, Barbara was dismayed to find her vision had gone completely, woefully black.

//

Waking up was a hassle of faint headaches and far more alarming sensations after the fact, ranging from tingling toes to goosebumps to an abnormal body temperature. Not good, Barbara thought, rubbing her temples the moment she sat up and could coordinate the ability to do so.

Beside her, Kori appeared to be rising to do the same. At least, she’d assumed so, until the alien went straight from rubbing her temples to pushing her hair back with a soft moan. Dumbly, Barbara imitated the action, her breath hitching at the sensation of her own fingertips against her scalp, like fireworks exploding under her touch in the best possible way.

All right, _extra _not good.

On unsteady legs, she rose and headed for the door, jiggling the locked knob until the frustration threatened to burn her from the inside out. Frustration or something angrier, demanding to be dealt with over all other would-be priorities. She cursed, a glance over her shoulder gifting her with the image of a dark-eyed Kori staring her down meaningfully and making it that much harder for her to think through a plan of action. They needed to be at the bank, not here doing god knows what.

Then again, an oddly peppy voice in her head suggested, neither of them would be much use like this in a fight. That was practically begging to be thwarted, probably in the most embarrassing way imaginable.

“I think,” she began, parsing her words carefully, “we need to take care of this before we try to escape.”

Kori’s answer was nearly instantaneous. “I agree. My suggestion is that you help me take care of this, er, problem, and I shall then return the favor.”

Barbara sighed with a flare of her nostrils, turning from the door with her fingertips pressed to her forehead. “Listen, if we’re going to do this—”

“Oh, we are going to do this,” Kori interrupted with a sly grin. Barbara meant to scoff, but instead, the domineering tone made her knees wobble shamefully. Worse, two fingers gently lifted her chin, positioning her mouth centimeters below Kori’s from where she hovered, her wild hair curtaining them both. “Do not think I am blind. I see the way you have been looking at me.”

_Sure, but that doesn’t mean I want to bang you,_ Barbara did not say. Instead, with hooded eyes, she glanced from Kori’s lips to her eyes and then back again. Inhibitions slowly melted away under the effects of the pollen, allowing her hands to reach up and rest on Kori’s shoulders. “Yeah?” She was somewhat startled by the aroused quality of her own voice, but made no move to disguise it. “Now would be an awfully good opportunity to do something about that.”

Equally as husky, Kori returned, “You sound as if you are dripping wet just from the thought.” Barbara’s knees wobbled again. _Jesus. Always so forward._ She found that she enjoyed it now.

She enjoyed it so much, in fact, that she pushed herself onto her toes to close the distance between them, her arms winding around Kori’s neck to pull her further into the kiss. It was a hungry, desperate thing, and yet she’d never kissed someone with lips so soft, so smooth against her own in a way that encouraged the messy slide of their mouths. She couldn’t pinpoint the moment she felt a tongue probe the inside of her cheek, but each coy contact lit bursts of pleasure too intense to be natural throughout her body.

Everything felt far too hot, as if the building was burning around them. A quick glance to the security cameras confirmed it was not. It was only her overheated flesh, desirous in its drugged inquisition for sexual pleasure. If ignored, she feared the fever might just scramble her brain.

It clearly wasn’t going to be ignored; Kori’s hands hooked into the V of Barbara’s shirt and yanked, filling the room with the sound of tearing cloth that neither of them seemed to care about in their haste. At the same time, Barbara slid her hand between Kori’s thighs, feeling the impossible warmth and wetness of her cunt through a thin layer of cotton, and then—and then something else above that. Something that _moved._

A gasp escaped her without intent, but Kori didn’t seem offended. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she mouthed against Barbara’s neck, then slid a hand into her bra to cup her breast, thumb grazing over one peaked, sensitive nipple. Barbara continued her curious palming, feeling whatever it was beneath her palm make a movement not unlike a desperate wriggle.

Kori’s lips were suddenly against her ear, whispering. “Why do you not take it out, if you are so curious?”

No argument there. A mix of curiosity and lust seared through her as she hitched Kori’s tiny skirt up until the fabric bunched at her hips, revealing the simple black of her panties. There was a little bow on the front. Cute.

What was decidedly more strange than cute was the intense squirming just under the surface, but Barbara tugged on the offending garment anyway, not bothering to watch it drop down the woman’s long, strong legs. She was far too occupied staring at the unfurling purple protrusion between them, dripping what must be a self-created lubricant from the slit at its tip. It was obscene, alarming, and yet Barbara felt a pulse of need between her own legs, which she shifted subconsciously.

Kori took notice. “How do you find it?” she asked, as her own hands reached down to pop the button of Barbara’s jeans and yank them down. Her eyes flickered down, watching the—the _tentacle _writhe in search of heat, prepared to bury itself deep.

Barbara swallowed thickly around an emotion she couldn’t quite name and croaked, “It’s good.” The pollen must be giving her brain a work-over, because that was, in all earnestness, the best thing she could come up with.

She found herself slammed against the nearest wall, back colliding roughly, breath spilling out of her in what was more of a moan than a gasp. Kori’s eyes, intense and so, so green, stared into hers while her fingers unshyly wormed their way into the front of her underwear, spreading her lips and fingering curiously at her clit. “Yours is good as well.” Her voice did not indicate whether she meant it as a genuine compliment or simply a jibe at Barbara’s poor one, but it seemed unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

Panting now, Barbara flexed her thighs and arched, craving more sensation the second she was given any at all.

Kori moved fast, three fingers sliding up inside her without a moment’s hesitation, like she could somehow smellthe desire on her and wanted nothing more than to make her whine. Which, weakly, she did, feeling the fingertips dig with strange and brutal accuracy into just the right spot to make her hips tilt further off the wall. Each thrust sent a jolt of electric feeling along her spine, making her curl her toes.

“Kori,” she said, sounding pitifully beseeching.

In the next breath, she was being pinned to the floor, reeling with the sudden swift changes in placement and feeling all the better for it, like the adrenaline mixed with the heady allure of the whole situation could only make her that much wetter.

Her jeans and underwear were insistently tugged down to her ankles, but Kori, impatient, didn’t bother trying to get them all the way off when they stuck on her combat boots. Instead, she climbed into Barbara’s bare lap and kept fingering her open, her other hand reaching around to unclasp her bra. Finding the clothes more and more frustrating by the second, Barbara shrugged off her torn shirt and tossed the bra aside, allowing Kori to find and pinch a nipple to earn another gasp.

When she reached down to wrap her hand around the tentacle below, she saw it flex and pump another stream of lubricant and drooled at the idea of it carving a path inside her. It didn’t take long. The instant her legs were spread enough and Kori had lowered herself between them, the protrusion circled its tip around her dripping entrance, sending another shiver through her body that she didn’t even have time to enjoy before it wiggled its way in violently, eliciting a shameless whine.

She felt it knock against her inner walls, curling and writhing until it seemed to fill every crevice of vacant space within her, stretching her so thoroughly she could do nothing but pant and scratch her nails into the floorboards at the sensation. Everything felt so wet and so warm that she couldn’t hold back a moan the further it went, despite her insistent squeezing down on it, thighs clenching as if to keep it in place, only to feel it slide deeper.

“Too much,” she panted, even if the high pitch of her voice gave her away. The feel of something prodding at the entrance to her cervix had her jerking back with another noise, struggling to get away, but the tentacle didn’t force its way in, only tested its thin tip into the opening, making Barbara feel overwhelmingly _full._ “Don’t…” she begged, squeezing her eyes closed in time for Kori to curl over her shuddering frame and wrap her lips around a pert nipple.

Barbara was loath to say she squealed, but it was hard to deny in the frisson of the moment, when that tongue and the infantile stages of penetration wrung an orgasm out of her. She tightened all over without warning, clinging to the other’s arms for dear life. A loud, surprised, “__Oh,__” came next, wavering with the flexing of her muscles. She hadn’t even realized she’d been rutting against Kori until the tremors subsided, leaving a faint ache from the harsh contact against far-too-sensitive parts of her.

The moment she fell still again, Kori backed away and petted her hair, removing the stray strands that had stuck to her face. While Barbara sighed softly into the space between them, a pair of lips came down on her own, and this time she reacted in immediate want, arching to bring them closer. At the sudden brush of the tip of the tentacle sliding messily over her clit with cruel precision, she let out a muffled shriek and jerked her hips, mumbling “Wait,” against Kori’s mouth after the fact.

The lips that had just been on hers curved into a devilish grin, and while Barbara was transfixed, Kori crawled up the length of her body, thighs situated on either side of her chest. “Would you like a taste?” she asked, deceptively sweet for the lewd thing she was offering, which writhed in anticipation, shiny with its own fluid and Barbara’s.

She liked to think her initial reaction might have been disgust, had she been in sounder mind, but the only thing she felt was the stripe of pleasure light up her body, and before she’d even really thought about it, she parted her lips in a series of shallow pants and allowed the organ to tease its way inside her, slicking its tip over teeth and tongue before diving animatedly toward the back of her throat. She gagged just as Kori groaned, and despite the discomfort, the damning pull of want still coursed through her in waves.

“Oh, yes…” Kori mewled, so sweet and pretty that Barbara couldn’t get her brain back online to remember why she’d been worried about this at all. Glowing green eyes closed, parted lips letting those sounds tumble through as the organ worked its way down Barbara’s throat, filling to the brim until breath was hard to come by and her eyes watered with the effort. After that, a thrusting motion, tentative at first, and then building in pace. Barbara focused mostly on the sensation, rather than the taste. Strange and sweet, mouth-wateringly salty in places. Certainly a strange mixture of what she knew to be both of their flavors mingling—and there was plenty of it to be had. The slickness of the bizarre thing moved over her lips, which tingled with hypersensitivity at each pass, making her a mess of slick and drool as both slid down her chin in rivulets.

Kori withdrew abruptly and keened as she came in spurts across Barbara’s face, leaving her with her own tongue lolling and the small, clipped noises of her begging left out in the open.

Characteristic bluntness showed through pitched breaths as Kori said, with admiration, “Soiled and wearing my seed is very becoming of you, Barbara Gordon.”

“You’re so charming,” came the huffed response.

Barbara felt a trickle of sanity return to her, only to have it snatched away seconds later when the tip of the tentacle flicked at her nipple, sending tingles all the way down her spine in one frustrating action.

Kori scratched thoughtfully at her chin for a moment, bottom lip caught coquettishly between her teeth before she reached out and curled her hands around the gentle swell of Barbara’s breasts, cupping them from the sides with just enough intent for her to get the idea budding in her companion’s brain. A moan broke free from her uncooperative mouth when the tentacle that had just thoroughly taken her apart slid in between her breasts, helped along by the squeeze of Kori’s hands, and within seconds all desire to move fled her entirely.

She finally submerged herself in the comforting sea of arousal to find that all her anxieties were washed away, leaving behind only embers of intensity. She held Kori’s half-lidded stare with her own, and with a surprising reserve of strength, managed to sit up on her elbows and admire the way the other slid back just a fraction.

Kori removed one hand from her chest, and Barbara instinctively replaced it with one of her own. From where she was perched, she watched that hand disappear behind Kori’s back, the languid roll of her eyes being the only indication Barbara got of where her next touches were being directed. A breath later and Kori’s lip was between her teeth again.

“Do you need—” she began, lighting up with anticipation and having to swallow to maintain herself— “Can I help?”

Kori hissed an affirmation seconds behind a desperate keen.

Barbara wasted no time slipping her free hand beneath the tentacle’s base, not even waiting for the other’s fingers to withdraw before she pressed two of her own in alongside them. It earned her a soft moan and a stutter of hips, working the frantically-writhing tentacle in brief back-and-forth motions between her breasts.

Curious and lust-drunk, she didn’t do much beside feel around inside Kori’s body, slick and swollen around the twist of their intertwined digits. Three of Kori’s guided Barbara’s to the rough patch of her most responsive parts, and despite the clumsiness of the combined efforts, she could feel her walls flutter. Her abdominal muscles flexed tellingly as well, guiding Barbara’s awestruck gaze up the length of her torso, toward the O of Kori’s mouth and the pinch of her brows while she finished for a second time, coating Barbara’s chin and retreating to leave a shiny trail on her breastbone.

Her own breathing was ragged now, body primed for another round of her own. She vaguely remembered that they should have been trying to escape, but she couldn’t think of why that had been so important. The only thing that seemed important to her now was chasing the high she could feel building from watching the other woman quiver on top of her.

She let her fingers wander over her own nipple and pinched, her hips jolting without shame at the delight it brought. “I need…_something,_” she panted, spreading her legs on autopilot as Kori sank downward with fluid grace despite being in such a harrowing state. Within seconds she was relieved by the feeling of a tongue lapping at her cunt, scorching hot and perfect in the way it delivered. The teasing circles against her swollen clit, the pull of fingers resting just barely inside her, splaying only to give that tongue better access. It left Barbara on the edge of satisfaction in such a way she momentarily felt fearful she wouldn’t be able to finish again. “Come on,” she all but moaned, “I’m a big girl, Kori, I can’t cum from oral alone. So close. Come on, just a bit more and I think I can—”

Kori gripped her by the backs of her knees, pushing on them until she was practically folded in half, her ass raised just high enough off the ground for the position to feel vaguely shameful as nails raked down her thighs and thumbs settled on her lower lips, pulling her apart for better viewing.

“You are awfully needy for this big girl you claim to be.” Kori’s eyes got that twinkle in them Barbara had come to appreciate, but she didn’t have much time to admire it before the alien was back to work, sucking and nibbling and parting her with deft fingers until, finally, after what Barbara figured was a decent amount of squirming on her part, she finally pulled her mouth away and lined back up with her tentacle instead, dripping warm droplets onto Barbara’s tender rim that made her feel entirely debauched.

“Well,” she huffed, “you’re awfully chatty for someone who should be doing her job.”

Kori laughed, a genuine, sparkling laugh. “A_ job _it is not,” was the last thing Barbara heard before the sound of her own moan, pornographic and yet so, so real as the peculiar organ stretched her out again, staking its claim with enough vivacity that it hardly had to thrust more than twice before she tightened around it and gasped at the sudden crash of her orgasm, dragged out further by the ongoing twitches and exploration inside her.

Moments came and went in silence. It was a silence that seemed to grow, as if hours were passing them by instead of minutes. They reassembled their minds and their clothing alike, making sure they looked as properly put-together as they could with how drained of energy they were. Barbara could only imagine how Dick would take a ride like this.

Her snort was what finally broke the silence.

Kori looked at her, a fondness to her face that hadn’t been there earlier in the day. “What is so funny?”

“I was imagining how Dick would handle everything we just did.”

The classic flicker of mischief returned to those glowing eyes, briefly. And then: “This is for us and us only, Barbara Gordon.”

“Y’know what?” She aimed a playful punch at Kori’s shoulder. The kind she’d give Dick or Jason. “You can call me Babs.”


End file.
